


Mafia Christmas Oneshots

by justreallybored



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Eric is an ass, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Funny, One Shot Collection, Vito is just done with the holidays, can't blame him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justreallybored/pseuds/justreallybored
Summary: Oneshots anyone?
Kudos: 9





	1. The One Who Hates Decorating

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm sorry about the halloween oneshots but this time there'll be more. I promise. 😂

So, it was December first and Joe decided that Henry and Vito should help him decorate his place. Henry agreed to help but Vito? He almost didn't want to, why? Well, let's just say winter and Christmas weren't exactly his favorite. He didn't see the point in decorating a dead tree, or hearing the same repetitive Christmas songs everyday for a month. 

And with Joe bugging him about the holidays didn't help at all. And he lost count on how many times he was called a "grinch". "Get your ass over and help with this fuckin' tree!" Joe says as he and Henry were having trouble getting the tree inside. "Move it to your right." Henry says trying to get it inside, but Joe moves to his left "your other right, genius." Joe rolls his eyes "move to your fuckin' left…" Joe says with annoyance in his voice. Vito just stood there, trying not laugh at the two trying to get the tree inside. 

But as he stood there watching the two, he couldn't help but burst out laughing. Joe and Henry look over at him "And what the hell are you laughing at?" Vito clears his throat and tries to stop laughing "n-nothing..." Henry lets out a sigh "for gods sake can you two pipe down and get this thing in already? My hands are fuckin' hurtin'!" 

……

Now that all three managed to get the tree inside, but as soon as they stood it up...it turned out to be too tall for Joe's place. "So, what now?" Vito asks not sure of what to do next. And Joe stood there with the star in his hand, also not sure of how they were going to do this. "We could...uh...shit I don't know." Henry wasn't even an ounce surprised, he knew it was too tall but, Joe didn't listen to him. "I told you it was too tall...but, you didn't listen." Henry says with a shrug and walks off to go get himself a beer from Joe's fridge. "Why didn't you just get a fake one?" Vito asks still looking at the tree. "well, I thought it wasn't this fuckin' tall...fuck it, just put this shit up." 

Vito watched as Joe and Henry were putting the decorations Joe just brought earlier today. "How come you're not helping?" Henry asks after he finishes putting the garland on the tree "you two seem to be doing fine without me." Henry rolls his eyes and continues decorating. 

……

"Okay, now the star, you want to do it, Vito?" Joe asks with a smile, and Vito looks up from the newspaper he was reading. He was going to say no but Joe looked like he really wanted to him to do it. "C'mon, just put it up." Vito gets up from the couch and takes the star Joe handed him. He was going to use the chair they had there to put it up, but instead Joe lifts him up "hey, hey! The hell you doing?" "Just giving ya hand." Vito rolls his eyes and just puts up the star. 

Once it was up Joe puts Vito down and Henry had to stop himself from laughing at the two. He didn't want to ruin their little moment.


	2. Christmas Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually didn't know where I was going with this one tbh, anyways, enjoy.

It was Christmas and now Vito was in the kitchen trying to cook for everyone, but it was stressful. He was trying to remember his mother's recipes but it didn't help with Joe and Henry telling him how to do it. "Okay, okay, I got it...alright? Now, out." Vito says, leading both of them out of the kitchen. Once they were out, he goes back to cooking. As he was cooking he was starting to wonder if his sister would show up, he hasn't seen her in a long time and he invited her to come over for dinner. 

But, he just hoped he won't see Eric, but it was most likely he was going to show up with Francesca. 

After about an hour, the turkey was finally in the oven and some other side dishes Vito made were done and put to the side for later. Vito goes to the living room and sits on the couch, he was tired from being in the kitchen all day. He then gets up and goes over to the liquor cabinet, there wasn't much in there so, he'll have to settle for what he doesn't normally drink...vodka. 

After pouring a small glass he sat at the table and Joe comes over to sit with him "why drink that? How 'bout you drink something more festive…like, eggnog?" Vito just stared at Joe and reaches for a candy cane and drops it in his drink, and takes a sip "festive enough?" Joe just shakes his head "grinch..." He mumbled under his breath and Vito just rolls his eyes and smiled. 

……

Francesca showed up about half an hour later, and of course Eric showed up with her. And for Vito...him showing up just ruined his day. But all Vito did was avoid him and continue cooking and talking with Francesca in the kitchen. "no, you're supposed to do it like this...here I'll help you." Francesca says as she takes over the food Vito was making. "You can go sit down, I'll do this." Francesca says with a smile and Vito goes to the living room and sits down. And of course Eric was sitting there, he did give Vito a glare but Vito ignored him. 

"So..." Joe says standing in the kitchen with Francesca "what was Vito like when he was little?" Francesca thought for a moment and a smile comes to her face. "he was...very sweet, even though he was small, he still acted "tough" around other kids." Joe lets out a laugh and looks over at Vito "he was tiny back then." Eric overhears the conversation and snorts. Vito shoots a glare over at Eric and leans close "do you want me to kick your ass again?" He says quietly "Vito!" Francesca looks over her shoulder, with disapproval on her face. 

Then Vito acts innocent, like he didn't just threaten her husband again "what? I didn't do anything." Eric looks back at Francesca "but he just...! Nevermind." Eric slumps back into the chair, letting out a sigh afterwards. Vito just sat there and smiled to himself.

……

When dinner was finally done, everyone sat around the table, said grace and helped themselves to some food. 

As everyone was enjoying their food, Eric thought it would be fun to get back at Vito. So, he picks up his spoon and puts of piece of food on it, and flings the food over at Vito. "the hell?" Vito looks over at him, but Eric shrugs and points over to Joe, who was just sitting there talking with Henry. Vito just sat there, glaring at him "what?" Joe asks wondering why Vito was looking at him so pissed off. "why'd you throw a piece of food at me?" Joe shakes his head "I didn't throw anything at you." "Uh, you just did." "I did not." 

Eric just sat there smiling as Vito and Joe were going at it. And as Francesca was watching she looks over at Eric, seeing that he was laughing quietly to himself. She shakes her head and flings a piece of food at him "what did I do?" "I saw that Eric." Eric scoffs "saw what?" Vito and Joe soon stop their bickering and both glare at Eric. 

……

After dinner was over, Vito and Joe both decided to get back at Eric for what he did earlier. But they both figured it would be fun if Francesca and Henry joined in as well. 

"Snowball fight anyone?" 

And needless to say, it was fun, but they did have to force Henry to go outside with them. 

As they were having their snowball fight, they all seemed to forget whatever happened earlier and just had fun. But what Vito did not expect to see was Eric and Francesca smiling and laughing, and that warmed his heart and brought a smile to his face. But as he was in his own little world, next thing he knew was a a ball of snow hit the back of his head. He looks back and saw Henry and Joe laughing at him. And Vito makes an even bigger snowball and chases after Joe "wait! I'm sorry!" Henry laughs as Vito was chasing after Joe. They still acted like they were kids at times, but that didn't bother Henry (sometimes). 

Now that it was time for everyone to go home, and everyone says their goodbyes. 

Some christmas that was.


	3. Marty Gets an Elf on the Shelf

Marty was visiting Joe for the day and he’s somewhat bored, and there was nothing to do really. All he did was listen to Joe talk and tell him about his teenage years. Then Vito comes in, holding a gift bag “busy out there, not goin’ anywhere, so, don’t ask.” Marty looks at the bag with curiosity, he wondered what was inside. 

“Oh, this is for you...merry Christmas.” Marty happily takes the bag and looks inside. When he pulled out the item he raised an eyebrow and looks up at Vito “really? An elf on the shelf? I’m not five y’know?” Marty thought this was a joke but Vito looked like he was completely serious. Vito just shrugs and takes a seat beside Joe and begins to talk to him. 

Marty was still looking at the elf and started to wonder if it really does move on it’s own. The thought of that did freak him out a little bit but still he should be at least thankful, Vito never gives him any gifts, or, anything in general. “Why don’t you read the story about it?” Vito asks pointing at the back of the box. Marty pulls the book out and gives Vito and Joe one more odd look and begins to read. 

......

Once he was done reading, Marty put the book down and then saw that Joe and Vito weren’t in the living room with him. But, when looked on the coffee table where his elf was he saw that it was gone. “The fuck...?” He says with confusion and begins to look around for it, he was searching high and low for it. But when he turned he saw that the elf was sitting where he was just sitting awhile ago. He jumped a little, causing him to feel a little creeped out. 

He then goes to the kitchen where Joe and Vito were, and when they saw him, Marty had an angry look on his face “that wasn’t funny.” Vito and Joe look at each other then back at Marty “what?” Marty rolls his eyes “you two moved the fuckin’ elf, I know you two did!” Joe and Vito look at each other once more. “It moved?” Joe asks with his brows raised “yeah, and you two did it.” Vito shakes his head “none of us moved it Marty, alright? We came in here after you started reading your book.” Marty didn’t really believe them, but he saw how serious they were. 

“Alright, fine, if you say so...” Marty leaves the room and Vito and Joe laugh quietly in the kitchen, it was actually Joe’s idea to move it beside Marty. 

This was going to be a fun month for the both of them.

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one will be longer.


	4. Ralphie Gets a Gift

It was Christmas Eve and everyone was at Salieri's, having a little party. Everyone was having a good time and talking and laughing, enjoying some drinks as well. 

But not everyone was enjoying themselves, and he sat by himself at the far end of the place. And no one seemed to pay much attention to him except for Vinnie who talked with him for awhile then venture off to go talk to the others. Ralphie decided to step outside for a bit, no one would notice, but someone did notice him walking out to the back and it was none other than Tommy. 

"I'll be right back." Tommy says to Sarah "okay, I'll be here." She smiles and gives him a quick kiss before he goes. 

Before Tommy goes to see Ralphie, he stops and remembers he has something for him. He stashed it in one of the rooms upstairs, so, he goes to grab the gift and goes outside where Ralph was. 

"Hey, Ralphie." Ralph turns and saw Tommy, he smiles "hi, T-T-Tom." Tommy comes and stands beside him "what aren't you inside?" Ralphie shrugs and looks down "i-i needed s-s-some fresh air." "I see...I got you something by the way." Ralph looks up at Tommy, with curiosity in his eyes. Tommy hands the gift to Ralphie "y-you didn't h-h-have to get me a-a-anything..." Tommy shrugs and gives him a small smile "ah, I wanted to...you can open it now, if you want." 

Ralph looks at Tommy before he opens his gift, he never really got gifts from anyone, so, this was new to him. After opening his gift, a smile comes to his face, the box was filled with comics and they were ones he's never had or they were the rare ones. "Th-th-thanks, T-Tommy!" "You're welcome, Ralph." Tommy says with a smile. 

"Well, I'm gonna head back inside, coming?" Ralph gives a nods and follows Tommy back inside. 

He returned to where he was sitting before he went outside, he picked out a comic he wanted to read first. But as he started reading Paulie saw him and had to say something about him reading his comics "aren't comics for kids, Ralphie?" He laughs. Tommy looks over at Paulie "leave him be, Paulie." "What? I was just joking, jeez..." Paulie then goes back to his drink and talking with Sam. 

Ralphie smiled to himself, he wasn't to bothered by Paulie making fun of him anymore. Because Tommy was there to say something for him, and Ralphie was glad to have a friend like Tommy. 

So, now he spent the evening reading the comics Tommy gifted to him. Which was the best gift he's ever gotten.


	5. Christmas Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one is day 5, but I forgot yesterday so, yeah lol.

Today Vito had to go shop for gifts, and Joe and Marty both decided to tag along. Vito almost didn't want them to go with with because he was going to shop for Joe, and maybe Marty too. Well, whenever he decides to go, he'll make sure no one tags along with him. 

After they arrived at the mall, Vito was browsing through the aisles and wondering what to go for Henry, Francesca. It wasn't hard to shop for Francesca, but for Henry? It was tough, and he just realized he doesn't know Henry very well. As he was looking around Joe thought it'd be fun, to toss a ball at Vito "will you two quit it?" Vito says and kicks the ball to Joe "lighten up with ya?" Joe laughs and Vito just rolls his eyes and goes back to looking around. 

"Hey, Joe!" Marty says as he turned "remember when I saved you from the greasers? This toy gun looks like this one!" Marty says with a smile and holding up a toy gun. "Yeah just shout it out for people to know." Vito mumbles to himself. 

As time went on and Vito was pretty much done, Marty decides to sneak something into the cart when Vito and Joe weren't looking. When they got to the checkout, Vito was placing things onto the till, that's when he saw something he doesn't remember putting in there. He holds it up and looks over at Marty and Joe "what's this?" Joe shrugs and Marty had his hands in his pockets and was looking anywhere else except Vito. 

"Okay, I put that there! But, please? It's Christmas, can't you do an exception and buy it for me?" Vito shakes his head "no, put it back." When he looked over at Marty he saw that he was giving him the puppy dog eyes. Vito shakes his head and he just ended up giving in "…ah, fine." Marty smiles to himself, he knew that would work. 

Once they were done they headed back to Vito's to stash what gifts he got for his sister and Henry. "Okay, next time...Joe and Marty ain't tagging along." He says to himself with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl I'm running out of ideas. 😅 Anyways more will be coming.


	6. Sliding

"C'mon it'll be fun, Tommy." Sarah says with excitement in her voice, she wanted to take their daughter sliding. And she also figured it'd be fun if Sam, and Paulie go with them too. Tommy was more than happy to go, but he knew he was going to have trouble trying to get Sam and Paulie to go with them. But both Sarah and his daughter both wanted them to come along too. "Well, I go ask them...I'll be back." Sarah smiles and goes over to Tommy, placing a kiss on his lips before he goes. 

Once Tommy arrived at Salieri's where he knew they would both be. When he entered he saw them sitting at the bar drinking coffee. "Hey, what brings you here?" Sam says when Tommy comes and takes a seat with them at the bar. "Want to go sliding?" Tommy didn't waste anytime or beat around the bush about asking them. "What?" Sam asks "you heard me." Tommy smiles "why would I go sliding? What do I look like to you?" Tommy shrugs "the girls want you and Paulie to come along...'sides it'll be fun." Paulie looks over at Tommy "y'know I hate the outdoors Tommy, besides, it's too fuckin' cold." Paulie says as he looked outside. 

"It won't be so bad, and it's not that cold out." 

"Uh, yes it is fuckin' cold outside." 

Tommy rolls his eyes, he knew this would be difficult to get them to come along. And he thought of what he could say to get them to agree to go. 

"I drive you two anywhere you need to go for the rest of the month." Sam and Paulie look at each other, then back at Tommy. "Fine...we'll go." Sam says and finishes the rest of his coffee before getting up to get his coat. Paulie does the same too following Sam to grab his coat. 

Tommy smiles to himself, he then waits for them and drinks his coffee. He actually couldn't wait to see this. 

……

After driving around to find a good spot to slide at, Sarah saw a spot, it was good and also saw a few families there as well. "Tommy, there's a good spot." Tommy looks to where Sarah was pointing at and he smiles and nods his head. 

Once they arrived and got their sleds, well, only two sleds. Which meant two would have to share. "Where's my sled?" Paulie asks "that's it." Sam says as he looks at the one he has. "Tommy I thought you said you brought three?" Paulie shouts as he and Sarah were taking their daughter to the smaller hill that was there. "No, I said I brought two...guess you two have to share." Tommy shrugs and continues walking with Sarah. Paulie and Sam look at each other "maybe you can roll down the hill?" Sam says with a shrug and a grin "how 'bout YOU roll down the fuckin' hill." Paulie rolls his eyes and lights up a cigarette. 

……

"I want to slide with daddy now." Their daughter says after she came down the hill with Sarah. "Okay, let's go then." Tommy takes her hand and walks up the hill with her. 

Sarah stood and watched with a smile on her face, but when she looked at the bigger hill. She saw Sam and Paulie who were debating on who sits at the back. "I'm not riding in front, you ride in front." Paulie says "I am NOT riding in the front. Now hurry up and get on or I'll push your ass down this hill." Paulie sighs loudly and gets on first and then Sam "ready?" Sam asks before he pushes them down "yeah, yeah." When Sam pushed them down, Paulie ended up yelling and swearing. The slide was going too fast. But as they reached the end they hit a bump and wiped out, causing Sarah, Tommy, and their daughter to laugh out loud. 

Paulie and Sam laid on the ground for a bit "ow..." Paulie says while he laid on the ground. "You guys okay?" Sarah says looking down at them, trying not to laugh. "Yeah...we're okay." Sam said after getting up and brushing the snow off himself.

……

About ten minutes later Sarah and Tommy both decided to go down on the big hill. And Sam watched as he took a break, Paulie went down the small hill with Tommy's daughter while her parents went to the big hill. 

Sam laughed as he watched them come down the hill, he wasn't going to lie, he was having fun. Despite wiping out a few times, but that was part of it. 

……

Now that it was time to go because they were getting cold and someone was getting tired. As Tommy was driving everyone back, he looked at his mirror and saw that his daughter was fast asleep, he smiled and figured maybe they'll come sliding again another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is probably my favorite. 😂

**Author's Note:**

> More will be posted soon.


End file.
